Moments with You
by Cosplayer At Work
Summary: High School life can be very stressful. Grades, Peers, Romance... How does Sakura cope with all these things circling around her? Some content based from true stories. Mainly Sasuke x Sakura.


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'll be the happiest person alive because I get to own Sasuke. Well still, I don't. Yeah, enjoy:3

Chapter One:

9: 30 am.

The test had just finished and the students are starting to come down the stairs and to the High School Covered Court. Sakura, however, knew better and hid herself from the others, afraid that she would be stepped on by rampaging girls rushing to the comfort room to get ready and leave the school all dressed up in the hippest fashions and accessories. Of course, this was expected since it's the final day of Periodicals. It's just natural for a girl to go to the mall with her friends.

Only... Sakura didn't have this privilege.

She turned to the right, seeing her so called 'friends' in their casual outfits already, giggling and such while talking about what movie they were going to watch once they hit the mall. She narrowed her eyes at this, disappointed and wondered why her 'friends' didn't bother inviting her nor even just tell her about their plans for today. She sighed, spotting a shadowed corner just across the Cooking Room. She leaned on the railings with a hand clutching the strap of her bag and began to brood over it.

There is another reason why the pink-haired kunoichi was hiding -- Ino. Ever since she entered 2nd year high school, the blonde already had a grudge on her for just merely talking to a certain man of interest -- Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was not allowed, or rather, forbidden to talk nor go near him because Ino would always be there to ruin everything. The pig would always catch Sasuke's attention and glare at the pink-haired one at the same time, her eyes focused on Sakura until she was completely out of the vacinity.

It has been like that ever since.

"Heh."

She looked up, only to see a handsome face with deep ebony eyes gazing right at her, completing the whole look with his trademark smirk that made almost, if not, all the girls fall for him.

"Here."

She took the notebook from Sasuke and quickly browsed through the pages before carefully putting it inside her bag, afraid that it would crumple. She can be considered a neat freak when it comes to petty things like this, especially if it is something she and Sasuke shared. This was the only way the two could communicate with each other without Ino suspecting anything. They wrote letters to each other and passing the notebook back whenever they get the chance. They still had to hide though -- like what is happening right now.

Sakura noticed that the male was in his complete military uniform, signifying that he'll be having training in a while. His military vest was unbuttoned though, revealing the shimmering dog tag that hung around his neck. She remembered how many cadets would run after him every morning and afternoon break, as well as dismissal just to get to shine the metal accessory, not just for earning merits, but also for the sake that they can show off to their cliques that they have something that Sasuke owned in their possession, even if it is just temporary.

The male leaned on the post that supported the railings and gave out a quick sigh, stuffing both hands in his pocket of his military training pants as he shifted his gaze to the High School Covered Court, HSCC for short, where he found Ino walking around, most probably looking for him. He activated his sharingan when he saw the blonde approach his Citizen's Army Training comrades, CAT officers as the students here refer to them, being able to read what their conversation was all about with the movement of their lips.

He already had instructed the lower ranking officers under his command, as well as those who were of the same authority as him not to tell anybody where he was located. He's positive that he can trust those of the same rank as him but once a low-ranking officer told any soul, they are going to be road kill in his eyes.

'_Ne, have you seen Sasuke-kun?'_

"Tch and I thought I'll be able to stick around longer..." He mumbled under his breath, gritting his teeth and turning his sharingan off. He glanced at the girl beside him that was fiddling with the ends of her long soft locks, her hand trembling because of Ino's threatening presence.

"I guess... I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and looked away, aware that it was ridiculous to ask him when one already knows what the other person is going to say... but at least, she had a conversation with him even though they only met for a short period of time.

"I have a meeting with the other officers." He replied almost automatically, not realizing that this would hurt the unseemingly fragile girl's feelings.

The tone of the male's voice sent electric currents all throughout her body, making her flinch at the blank response. So not to be obvious that she was trembling, she placed both her hands behind her back and turned to face the boy. She then leaned a bit towards the male, putting on her best smile -- her best fake smile, as she started to speak once again.

"I'll be going home then, Sasuke-kun." She blushed at this. No, she wasn't feeling embarrassed. Rather, she was at the point where tears are starting to form and build up in the edges of her eyes -- ready to cry her little heart out. As cliché as it might sound, that was what she felt at that point of time. Most importantly, she had lied to him. She won't be able to go home until 6 because the house won't be unlocked until her father gets home from work, which is at around... 7 in the evening.

"Un. I'll see you around then." He walked away from the girl and made himself visible to the public eye by walking straight to the covered court clamly with his eyes narrowed and serious, only to be greeted by Ino's tight embrace and respectful greetings from the lower ranking officers. The other officers of his same level started reporting to him as well while the Core Commander briefed all of them about some important matter.

She seated herself on the dining area somewhere in the vicinity which is still quite near the Cooking Room, convinced that Sasuke won't be able to see her from here. She sighed in relief, knowing that Ino, as well, won't be able to sense that she was still on campus. Her attention was directed to the little caricatures poorly drawn in pencil found on the wooden table just in front of her and she began examining each stroke carefully.

"Vandalism... Found in article 3, chapter 6 of the Student Guidebook. Minor Offense..." She paused for awhile, remembering how she studied the whole guidebook from front to back, word per word... all just to impress Sasuke. She wanted to prove him that she can be an officer like him. Though, when it came to the auditions, she had to be absent because her grandfather was to be buried on that day. Bad luck really does love her so much...

"First offense," she continued, "...a slip will be given to the student to notify his or her parents and shall be returned to the adviser the following day. She took out her pencil case from her bag, searching for her eraser as she continued, "Second offense, parents will be called for a conference with the adviser of the student."

"Third…"

Her voice trailed off, dropping the eraser from her hand as tears started flowing down her cheeks. She gazed at the very familiar drawing before her very eyes. It was of a little girl with long hair that reached below her shoulders as well as of a little boy with semi-spiky hair that were holding each other's hands. Reluctantly, her gaze shifted to what was written on top of the drawing... and caused her to have an emotional breakdown in the most unappropriate place.

'_Sakura -heart- Sasuke'_


End file.
